The present invention relates to an apparatus for recording data in a thermosensitive recording medium provided with a reversible thermosensitive recording material capable of selectively assuming one of two visible states, e.g., a cloudy state and a transparent state or a colored state and a decolored state when heated and applied to a sheet of resin.
Thermosensitive materials of the kind described are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 154198/1980 and 414438/1990. However, the conventional thermosensitive materials have some problems left unsolved, as follows. After data has been written in the recording medium, it becomes difficult to erase the cloudy state or the colored state as the time elapses and as the number of times of repetitive writing increases. Moreover, the density of the cloud or that of the color changes with the elapse of time and with the number of times of repetitive writing, degrading the image quality. In addition, the transparent state or the decolored state also changes with the number of times of repetitive writing, limiting the durability of the medium.